I Found You (Downfall)
Synopsis Rachel finds two kids by themselves and tries convince the others to help them. Tyler, Jon and Kelsey get trapped in a cave filled with infected. Plot The van pulls up to a gas station and everyone gets out. Nick says there's no way they'll get gas since people would've stocked up in the first place. Rachel sighs and turns around to face the woods. She sees something in the trees and walks to the tree, finding two kids in it. She asks who they are. They say Trey and Abby, making Rachel wonder where their group is. Trey points to the gas station and Rachel looks, seeing it filled with undead. She covers her mouth. Kelsey, Jon and Tyler are walking down train tracks to find a train. "The others might be close." Tyler says. Kelsey shakes her head. "The others are all dead." The group is talking when Rachel runs up and tells them about the kids. "What do you expect us to do for them?" Cameron questions, getting hit by Marina. Nick agrees and says they can't help others right now. Rachel calls out hypocrisy from them, saying they're looking for three people who are probably dead. Abigail says she doesn't have to say that. Rachel runs to the kids, asking them to come down. "But the monsters will get us." Abby says sadly. Trey refuses, saying they're safe up here. Rachel questions what happens when they get hungry. Abby looks at Trey and says she's right. The two talk before jumping down. However, several undead walk from the woods, scaring the kids. Rachel fights them off, the kids screaming as one grabs her and knocks her down. Nick looks over and curses, running to help. Jon grabs his light at they enter the tunnel, turning it on. The three see a swarm on undead. They all run from the swarm, running to the street. The herd follows. The group runs to help Rachel, Marina taking the kids to the van. As she lets them in, an undead approaches behind her. "Look out!" Trey yells. Marina turns and jumps out of the way, the undead falling against the van. Marina tells them to stay quiet before slamming the door shut and slamming the undead against the window, then pushing it down. Nick gets Rachel up and yells for everyone to get into the van. They all run and get in. Adam faces trouble getting it started, more than twent undead surrounding the van. Suddenly, a woman named Octavia appears with a machine gun and shoots the undead, killing them all. The group thanks her. Octavia asks if they need help but Nick denies. Octavia then sees the kids and asks who's they are. Rachel says they just found them. She offers to take them. "My camp is close by. It's secure and safe." Nick allows and they say good bye. That night, Cameron walks off from the camp. Other Cast Co-Starring *Emjay Anthony as Trey *Marlowe Peyton as Abby *Yvette Nicole Brown as Octavia Trivia *Octavia and the kids will return in Season 3. Category:Downfall Category:Episodes